1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device configuring a vehicle seat belt device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-52921 (Patent Document 1) discloses a webbing take-up (referred to as a seat belt retractor in Patent Document 1) device provided inside a seat back of a vehicle seat that has what is referred to as a reclining mechanism. The webbing take-up device is provided with an acceleration sensor for actuating a locking mechanism when the vehicle decelerates suddenly, and a sensor case thereof is capable of turning with respect to a frame of the webbing take-up device for example.
A one end of a cable is anchored to the sensor case through a wheel, and the sensor case turns due to the cable moving in the cable length direction. The other end of the cable is anchored to a rack, and the rack slides when a pinion is rotated as integrally with the seat back by the seat back tilting. The cable is thereby moved in the cable length direction towards the one end side or the other end side. Accordingly, the sensor case is maintained substantially horizontally according to the seat back angle of tilt.
In the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, due to the rack sliding in a straight line, a case for housing the rack becomes bulky since consideration needs to be given to the movable (slide) range of the rack.